The Ring of Phantoms
by Lex for President
Summary: Link has a new objective, to get rid of Zelda.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This takes about 4 years after Majora's mask. Link is 14 and also if you haven't plaid the Ocarina of time this will be a little confusing at first.

Somewhere…

Link is riding in a forest.

Flashback of the future… This is a flashback when he was in the future

Link is in the forest temple. Link enters a room with a lot of pictures in it. "Wow this room is waist." Link gets treped in a room and phantom Ganon came out of a picture. Link and phantom Ganon fought for a while but Link won.

End of Flashback…

"Hmm now that I think of it, phantom Ganon came from the shadow dimension. I wonder if he can ever come back from the dead." Just then Link spots a man in a cloak.

"Excuse me," the man in the cloak said. "Yes?" Link said while getting ready to draw his sword. "Do not be alarmed. All I ask is the triforce symbol." "Uhh never heard of it."

"Unlikely," the man in the cloak said. Just then the man in a cloak started chanting a spell. "Azana koo zapa… Just then a ring appeared on Link's finger.

"What did you do?" Link asked while trying to pull the ring off.

"I put a curse on you. In one month you will die, but I will remove it if you bring me what I want." Just then the man in the cloak disappeared. "Wait where will I look?"

Flashback…

Link is giving Zelda the triforce symbol. "I'm sure you can find a safe place to hide this," Link said.

End of flashback…

That night…

Link spotted Tingle floating in the sky. "TINGLE!" Link shouted. Tingle floated down to where Link is. "Mr. Fairy! How nice to see you."

"Tingle I need you tell me where the triforce symbol is?" "Tingle can't tell you." Link showed Tingle his wallet full of diamonds. "Tingle tell you."

Tingle stated explaining to Link about the triforce. "Long ago the gods created--- "I already know that." "Ok, Mr. Fairy. After Zelda hid them in these temples a band of pirates came and kidnapped her. "What?" "Let Tingle finish. Now no one knows where the triforce symbol is except me you and a couple of pirates. Ok here is where they are hidden. The temple of Onkaro the god of the dead, the temple Zodalo the god life, and the of Lakura the godess of knowledge."

"I will aid you on your journey for I know where these temples are. Time to go to bed Mr. Fairy because tomorrow we go to the temple Lakura." "But what about Zelda?" "Be quiet Mr. Fairy and go to sleep for tomorrow we must travel a long distance."

Author's note: Sorry this chapter is short but it's just the interdiction. The other chapters will be longer. 


	2. Day 1

Day 1, 5:00 am…

"Mr. Fairy!" Tingle said while shaking him and swiping a couple of rubies.

"Go away the sun hasn't came out yet!" Link said while swatting Tingle away.

"I know but this man in a cloak said that you have 30 days to get what he wants."

"I know."

"And it takes 25 days to get to where we are going."

Link got up and started stretching. "Tingle have you forgot I can make time go slower." Link pulled out his ocarina.

"Mr. Fairy."

"Yes?"

"Did you change instruments?"

"No?"

"Because your holding a phantom ocarina."

"What?" Link looked at his ocarina and noticed a black aura.

"Mr. Fairy that instrument is used in sacrifices. They played a song called the song of death. Also I know were you can learn this song."

"Thank you, I think."

Link played a the ocarina of time backwards. Just then the sun started slowing down.

"Ok Tingle, where are we headed?"

"To the kingdom of shadows."

Link got onto his horse and Tingle inflated his balloon.

Meanwhile…

Phantom Ganon and his followers are in a graveyard.

"Gozado one of phantom Ganon's ghostly followers is the ring on the boy's finger?" phantom Ganon asked.

"Of coarse."

"Good, let the ritual begin!"

The phantoms took out their instruments and began playing the song of death. Phantom Ganon's hands started glowing.

"Kill the hero of time."

Meanwhile…

Link's tunic started turning black.

"Mr. Fairy where are you?"

"I'm right here Tingle, what's your problem?"

"Well I hear your voice but I can't see you."

"Hmm… maybe I'm turning into a phantom."

"Possibly, hurry Mr. Fairy maybe we can make it to the kingdom of shadows before sundown."

"What happens at sundown?"

"The grim reaper will steal your soul."

Link and Tingle arrive at the kingdom of shadows.

"Here we are Mr. Fairy but before we put you to rest we must go into the graveyard."

"Why?"

"I heard somewhere that worthy souls can come back to life at the tomb of Onkaro."

Link and Tingle went into the graveyard. Tingle showed Link to a big tombstone.

"Mr. Fairy see if you can ghost through the tombstone."

Link went though the tombstone and he found himself in a large room. Link spotted a man in black robes.

"Foolish mortal if you can defeat my warrior I shall teach you the song of death. If you fail you must be my slave for all eternity. Do you except my challenge?"

Link shook his head yes.

"Then let the battle begin."

Meanwhile…

Tingle is searching around the graveyard.

"Aha here we are the one of richest man in the world's tomb. Good thing I brought my shovel."

Meanwhile… 

A giant skeleton climbed out of the ground. The giant skeleton took out a giant sword and started swinging his sword around. Link started dodging the giant sword. Link pulled out his light arrow and shot the skeleton.

The arrow stunned the skeleton and Link took out his sword and started hitting the skeleton with it until the skeleton shattered.

"If I'm correct you must be the hero of time. The man in robes said. Please follow me."

The man in robes led Link to a chamber with a bunch of notes on the walls.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Onkaro the king of the dead. These notes are the notes of the song of the dead."

Link memorized the notes on the wall.

"Also if you play this song backwards it becomes the song of life. So the song of life is how you get back to your normal state."

Link left the tomb and climbed onto the surface.

"Mr. Fairy are you there?"

"Yes."

Link played the song of life and Link became visible but his tunic is still back.

"Mr. Fairy I can see you."

"Yeah, but for how long?" Link said depressingly.

"Cheer up Mr. Fairy at least you look good in basic black."

Link and Tingle rented rooms for the night. 


	3. Day 2

Day 2, 7:00 A.M…

Link woke up at the sound of someone knocking at his door.

"Why now Tingle? I was having a good dream."

Link opened the door and surprised at the sight of someone pointing an arrow at him.

"No thanks I already bought arrows," Link said while shutting the door.

"Hold right there," one of the men said.

"Listen I'll have you know I have a sword and shield and I'm not afraid to use them."

"Your under arrest for killing the king."

The men grabbed Link and started pushing him down the hall.

"You guys must be confused or something."

The men ignored him and kept pushing him.

At the prison…

The men threw Link inside the jail sell.

"Don't I get a phone call?"

"What's a "Phone call"?"

"I have no clue."

Link looked around and spotted Tingle.

"Tingle, why are you here?"

"Oh, greetings Mr. Fairy. Someone caught me stealing from the king. Why are you here?"

"I killed the king."

"You did? Shame on you!"

Tingle took of his hat and started swatting him with it.

"Tingle! I was just being sarcastic."

"Oh my mistake."

"Aren't you missing something Tingle?"

"…" "Something that rhymes with mime lorry."

"No I don't think so."

"Forget it! So any clues on who killed the king?"

"I might. See he was dead when I got there. I checked his pockets for some money and then I checked for clues."

"Did you find anything?"

"Nothing much just this."

Tingle pulled out a bloody arrow with a note attached.

"I didn't read it because I could get arrested for tempering with evidence."

Link slapped his head and snatched the note.

"It says "This is a warning Link no communicating with people that is why we turned you into a phantom. We don't want you to get near any kings or queens or anybody in high authority. Signed PRINCESS ZELDA?" This has to be a mistake or a trick or something."

"Is she the women with the fancy blue dress and blonde hair?"

"Yes."

"Oh well I saw her with my own eyes riding out of the kingdom."

"That's not possible."

"Oh yeah and she told me to give you this."

Tingle handed him a paper that is folded up. Link opened it up.

"Tingle it's blank."

"She is one weird princess."

"Are you sure she handed you this?"

"Of coarse."

Link studied the piece of paper.

"Mr. Fairy?"

"What Tingle?"

"Why don't you use your lens of truth?"

"Because…uh…I was about to that."

Tingle took out the lens of truth.

"It's a map," Link said.

"Of what?"

"It's a map of the temple of death."

"That's nice of her."

"What's the use? I mean how am I going to break out?"

"You could use the power bracelets."

"And have an army after me."

"I know turn into phantom."

"And have the grim reaper after me…but I guess your right it's the only way."

Link played the song of death and he turned into a phantom. Tingle used a Tingle bomb and floated out of the hole.

"Wait come back!" The other prisoners said.

That night…

"Ok Mr. Fairy you can change back."

Link played the song of life, but nothing happened. Just then the grim reaper came out of the ground.

"Come with me Link."

"Oh hi Mr. Reaper," Link said while backing up.

The grim reaper took Link into the underworld.

TBC

Author's note: Ok I need people to review so I can see what I need to improve on. 


	4. Day 3

Day 3...

Link woke up and spotted a man with silver hair.

"It looks like you finally woke up."

"Who are you?" Link asked.

"My name Lazaro."

"Where am I?"

"Let me answer all of your question with this. As you I also have an important job. I reincarnate you just as two other people reincarnate Zelda and Ganon."

"Well I have some unfinished business."

"That's the problem with you Link every time we go through this. Have you ever heard that time repeats itself?"

"Yes."

"Good you see Hyrile's fate is sealed."

"Want a bet?"

"Link eventually one of your future reincarnation is going to be the Wind Waker. Right now you're the Hero of Time. Anyways the Wind Waker is going to bring back Hyrile and then another reincarnation is going to protect it. Or at least we think so."

"I'm confused."

"Ok you will come back as the Wind Waker and then you will eventually die you will come back and protect Hyrile. Or at least we think so."

"What do you mean by that?"

"The reason why Hyrile is going to be destroyed is because you were separated from Zelda."

"So I'm just going to be reincarnated and be clueless."

"Basically."

"Well then take me back to earth, I'm not taking that chance."

"You'll just die again."

"No that was a mistake I used a song to do that."

"You don't get it do you?"

"What?"

"The reason you couldn't come back is because of the curse. Don't play the song of death."

"Ok now send me back."

"Tomorrow, just remember that no one can live forever. Unless you are being reincarnated or your god."

"I know that."

"One more thing, you won't be able to find the triforce symbols they are with the god of life."

"There's something wrong with Zelda."

"I was just about to get to that. Zelda has served her purpose and Ganon has took control of Zelda. I want you to kill Zelda."

"What?""

"Also when your done trying to save the world make sure you immediately come back, or something bad will happen like you'll be possessed. If you do save hyrile then you can live as long as you want to an extant. So rest up tomorrow you have to get back on to your adventure."

TBC 


End file.
